


For Your Entertainment

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [95]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 'cheating kink' aka Jarvis does a body swap to give the boys the perfect rp, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Barebacking, Bisexuality, Cuckolding, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not Cheating, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, temporary genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker has a hidden cuckold/humiliation kink, that he finally mentions.Boys are all for that-He also mentions he might have a fantasy of catching Morbie 'cheating'Michael grumbled as he flopped back down. “So, about the 'cheating' scene?”“No to workplace scenes.”“Agreed, J, loved what we had at work, but seriously... not after what I've witnessed go on in that room.”Peter giggled, “So, man or woman?”Michael shrugged, “I actually have no experience with woman other than diagnosing, and in no way was any of those sexual.”“So... 'pick up a one night stand' scene?”Michael shrugged, “J, suggestions?”





	For Your Entertainment

Michael flopped back on the bed, “Feels good to be home...”

“So, how was the hospital?”

“Better, so much better now that there's no chance of accidentally seeing 'myself' bend some blonde chick over my desk...”

Peter snickered, “Much prefer the version of you with the blonde under your desk,” Michael groaned, as Jarvis smirked and climbed into bed.

“So glad I don't have to see that again... Just- no.”

“Well I guess that answers the question of if you'd ever cheat.”

Michael glared, “You know for a fact I just... people don't interest me that way.”

“Hon, I know you're demisexual, but still, it's on my kink list okay? Just, one of those 'never gonna happen but still hot' fantasies. You goin' at it with someone, me unable to do anything about it. Kinda hot, okay?”

Michael smirked as he crawled toward the end of the bed, “Does my baby boy have a cuckold fantasy? Want Daddy to have all the fun and baby boy not even able to enjoy it properly?”

Peter flailed, “It's just- kinda hot okay?! Just, the 'can't have but want so fucking much' idea of it.”

Michael spread his legs, “Is it the idea that I'm not satisfied? Or is it the thought of just, watching someone give it to me and know you can do better?”

“Little bit of 'yes', okay? There, I said it... Kinda wanna see the- yeah. Just yes, kinda okay?”

“J can do that, he already does give it to me so good. In ways my baby boy could never dream of.”

Peter shuddered, licking his lips, “Yes, okay, yeah- kinda figured out my kink back with the whole... 'Final Boss' thing. It's why I wanted a front row seat. Just know I'd never get you to make those noises, never get you filled that much.”

Michael smirked, “Feel like negotiating? Or, do you want me to park you in that corner in time out and not let you join?”

Peter whimpered as Michael felt Jarvis shuffle up behind him, moaning loudly at the kissed at his neck, “Well, young sir, is this a negotiation? Or shall we put you in time out?”

Peter shuddered, shuffled up onto the wall, “I'll be a good boy.”

Michael smirked, “Jarvis?”

“Hmm, I can't wait to satisfy you, sir.”

Michael moaned at the first slick fingers touching him, humming and thrusting as they entered him, “Fuck, always make me feel so good, Jarvis.”

“Just wait until I get inside you,” Michael gasped when he was suddenly on his back, head hanging off the bed while Jarvis pulled his pants off, “Spreading you wide, fucking you deep, in ways no one else could ever imagine.”

“Fuck, yes, god J, so fucking good. No one else can give it to me like you,” Michael's eyes never left Peter's trembling form, grinning as he started jerking himself off. “Need you in J, need you so much.”

He gasped once Jarvis had gotten himself free of his own pants before flipping them, “Ride me, tell me how good I feel inside you.”

Michael happily obliged, panting and groaning as he slid down onto him and bounced, “No one else feels like you do, J, no one. So good, always so fucking good. God, bigger, spread me wide. Spread me open and fuck me deep like my husband can't.”

“Fuck,” Peter gasped and whimpered as he shot suddenly.

Michael just happily rocked and moaned as he felt Jarvis adjust in him, “Still green baby?”

“Fuck, yeah green. God you two are so hot.”

Jarvis smirked and Michael was suddenly lifted, shifted back to slam into the headboard, able to watch Peter over his shoulder as he fucked into him hard, “How good is it for you? Satisfied yet, sir?”

“Fuck, close, god- fuck, bigger, deeper, spread me so wide.”

Michael gasped and panted, “We're already at 'Level Up' size, sir, shall I continue?”

“Fuck, yes, wider, fuck me open and leave me gaping, show my husband how to give it to me right.”

Peter let out another groaning orgasm, panting and shifting to try to stay clinging to the wall, “Fuck, still so good, wanna, wanna watch you finish him, J. Get off so hard. Fuck, make him so fucking sloppy I won't even be able to feel it when I'm in him.”

Michael licked at Jarvis' neck, his breath hitching as he tried to hold back his orgasm, “You heard him J, show him how much better you are, how much bigger. Show him how good a well satisfied hole looks.”

“Sir,” Jarvis' voice actually shifted to an electronic version as Michael stopped fighting and shouted his current lover's name as he came before he moaned and squirmed at the feeling of Jarvis pumping so much into him. “Have I been satisfactory, sir?”

Michael held close, “So satisfying, J,” he gasped when he felt the filling sensation speed up, “Did, did I satisfy you too?”

“Very much, sir, I aim to please after all,” Jarvis' voice still wasn't one hundred percent when he pulled out but by god did Michael feel fuller than he had even with 'Final Boss'. “Now, why don't you come see what a well and truly satisfied hole looks like, young sir?”

Michael smiled and laid back as he felt Peter pounce onto him, beamed and crossing his arms behind his head as he shook with the force his baby boy slammed into him, “Are you in yet?”

“Fuck!” Peter's voice cracked, hips thrusting as Michael just chuckled and held him, “Fuck.”

“Still green baby boy?”

“Fuck, yeah, fuck. That... I didn't know I had that kink.”

“If it makes you feel better, I knew you were in... by how hard your hips were slamming into mine.”

“Fuck,” Peter bit the pillow as he thrust, hard and sudden before collapsing, “Holy shit, I didn't know I was into that.”

Michael smiled, “Still, only ones getting near my ass or cock is my baby boy and my Jarvis.”

Peter hummed, “Agreed, still, kinda be hot to see you with someone else. Just... so hot.”

Michael hummed, “J... suggestions?”

“Sir has protocols for many such scenarios. I'm actually surprised it's never been requested.”

“Wait, he does?”

“Mhm, a few questions will be necessary to help facilitate it properly, but I am more than capable to accommodate it.”

Michael held up a hand, “Please tell me they aren't Avengers based...”

“I do have their information stored, it could be, sir.”

Peter blinked, “Wait, seriously? Tony doesn't have like... 'no co-workers' fail safe or something?”

“No, Sir does not.”

“Consider this is me saying 'no co-workers' or family members... including my fucked up extended family,” Michael grumbled.

“Not gonna lie, kinda had a crush on Thor.”

Michael sat up to blink at him, “What?”

“Hey- I didn't like know him know him... It was just... the whole beef cake, throw me over the nearest surface and make me scream crush... purely sexual. Still like the guy now that I know him but it's not like that.”

“Traitor,” Michael grumbled as he flopped back down. “So, about the 'cheating' scene?”

“No to workplace scenes.”

“Agreed, J, loved what we had at work, but seriously... not after what I've witnessed go on in that room.”

Peter giggled, “So, man or woman?”

Michael shrugged, “I actually have no experience with woman other than diagnosing, and in no way was any of those sexual.”

“So... 'pick up a one night stand' scene?”

Michael shrugged, “J, suggestions?”

“Sir enjoys encounters with people he knows and is involved with.”

“Again, no co-workers...”

“I'm, attempting to find a scenario where this would work, sir. I, I seem to be coming up empty. As you have no likelihood of enjoying a random encounter with someone you've never met.”

Michael shrugged, “Just... what's the high sign, so I know it's you? And what's the scene starting sign?”

“The high sign will be,” Jarvis smiled as he leaned over him to show off his arc blue eyes, “Is that an acceptable means of alerting you that it's me?”

Michael smirked, “Just... don't approach me with those, just show them to me if I ask 'Have we met', okay?”

“Of course, sir. Now, I could give you a location to hunt for me at if you'd like.”

Peter shifted, making them both blink at him, “Hey, fantasy in talks here... don't judge.”

“Then I shouldn't mention that I fully intend to have sir bring me back here with him and fucking me over the island by the time you get home from work?”

Peter stuttered and thrust as he moaned, “Just, fuck, don't stop on my account.”

Michael smirked and moaned, “Is it bad that I want him to rage fuck me while I'm going at you?”

“I believe that would be a perfectly acceptable response.”

“Hmmm, I'll make sure I'm ready for it. So, after work?”

“I'll text you the location.”

-

Michael glared at the text on him phone, -The Crypt, be ready to hunt me-

It didn't take one look at the place to know he was severely over dressed, he smirked -that's what you meant- Michael just rolled his eyes and made a trip to the Penthouse, -this better not run us behind... Didn't know I'd have to dress for the part-

-expect loud base music, it's mainly rock and heavy metal-

Michael sighed, base tones, he could work with those, the guitar can get irritating but he just hoped he'd just get there, pick up 'Jarvis' and just get back out of there so here's hoping. -on my way-

He sighed as he entered, shaking his head at the loud music but otherwise able to shake it off, shifting through the thrum of people to get to the bar. “Got a menu?”

The tender gave him a laugh, “Good, bad or normal?”

Michael blinked at the list of drinks on the wall, “What the hell, let's go with 'bad'.”

“I wouldn't,” Michael's head tilted over to the woman on the nearby stool, “They actually serve blood here. Get him a beer, Shark.”

“You got it, J.”

Michael blinked at the beer in front of him before looking over at the woman, “Thanks for the heads up.”

“Yeah, I figured you were new, looked the part but you're pretty normal,” she smiled as she shuffled off into the crowd, he shrugged when he saw her join friends, must have been a coincidence.

“Rumor has it, she's the manager's sweet treat,” Michael jerked back to see the brunette smiling at him. “So don't feel too bad for getting brushed off.”

“Least she gave me a heads up,” he smiled as he tipped his beer up.

“Yeah, I hear this place is a genuine blood bar. Figured I'd check it out while I'm in town.”

Michael blinked at those emerald green eyes, “Have we met before?”

She gave a smirk, eyes showing arc blue, “I must have that sort of face,” Michael grinned and relaxed as they went back to those beautiful green.

“Must be, your eyes are gorgeous and very unique.”

“Are they?” She gave a giggle, and Michael would have to tell Jarvis he loved that tone of laugh.

“It's a little loud and crowded in here. Interested in somewhere a bit quieter?”

She did that giggle again, “You don't even know my name.”

“Do we need names?”

She grinned wider, “I guess we'll find out after, won't we?”

Michael smirked as he brushed a hand across her shoulder, leading toward her back as he left, smirking as she quickly followed. His eyes darted down her form, shapely/small, he had to admit it was a beautiful look on Jarvis. “My place or yours?”

Michael was grinning at the blush as she looked down, “Here I thought you were the one picking me up.”

“My place it is.” Michael hailed a cab, smiling as he held the door and helped her inside before settling in after, “Those shoes are beautiful but they must be hell on your feet.”

“Worth it, so worth it,” she was smiling as his hand brushed at her knee, slipping upward, “The dress is much easier through the night.”

“I bet it's the easiest by the end of it, just, slip it over your head and be done with it.”

She grinned when his hand slid up her side before she made the first move, leaning in and setting a hand on his face to kiss him. “It's easier to just, lift and enjoy what's underneath.”

Michael moaned, then told himself 'not now' when he felt his cock twitch. God, we need to do this roleplay thing more often. “What about here then,” he carefully slid his hand across her stomach, slipping fingers along her breast before pulling her closer.

“Just as easy, just in a different direction.”

Michael actually blushed when they got to the Penthouse and settled the tab before ushering his 'date' close and walking in. Oh, god, the desk... he did not think of that. Parker is gonna get an earful I'm betting. When he turned his key and tugged her in for another kiss, she suddenly turned more desperate, grabbing for him and starting to tug at his leather clothes, “Easy, you're liable to get me stuck in something.”

“Preferably me,” she gave a sinister grin as she grabbed him again, pulling him down while she rubbed and gripped at him, trying to get his jacket off and nearly tumbling him backwards when the elevator doors opened behind him.

They had a good laugh as he pulled her from the elevator and walked them toward the kitchen island, “Ready?”

“And willing,” she smiled as she finally got him free of his pants before shifting to sit on the island and pull him closer with her legs. “Give it to me.”

Michael hummed against her neck, kissing and licking as he shifted to brush his fingers into her and moan, “You're so wet for it.”

“Been thinking about it the whole ride over,” she panted into his ear before she gasped when he lined up and pushed in.

“Oh, god, fuck that's so good. So, different.”

She just smiled, moaning as she pulled at the top of her dress to get her breasts free, making them bounce as he thrust, “Don't forget these.”

“Would hate to leave anything out.” He smiled as he cupped one, moaning at the soft press of skin in his hand and leaned to lick and suck at the other, fascinated at how the nipple pebbled against his tongue and how soft the skin felt on his lips as he sucked it.

“God, so good, just angle, upward-” she moaned as she raised her hips higher then mewed, “Right there, yes, harder please, faster.”

Michael canted his hips forward, loving the dazed look as she laid back and took it, feeling so good as she gripped his cock. Such a different feeling from- from, “Michael, what the FUCK.”

She gasped, arching back as Michael gasped and came at the tight pulsing before he turned to see his husband staring at him with wide eyes. “He's really good, you should try him,” he blinked as she finally sat up, showing arc blue eyes over his should.

Peter's tension suddenly left in a sigh, “Is he now?”

“Oh yeah, but his cock's currently in use. Maybe try his ass?”

Michael moaned as Peter stalked toward him, “Was he at least safe?”

“No, let off the biggest load inside me. Tsk, tsk.”

Michael froze, “I- I can explain.”

Peter grabbed his hair, making his thoughts go a little fuzzy as he was bent back over a grinning little arc eyed minx, “Naughty boy.”

Michael gasped when he felt Peter slam into him, fuck it'd been just long enough since he'd prepped to make him tight enough to feel him shove in. “Fuck,” he gasped and gripped at the counter as he felt himself hardening, making their little minx moan under him.

“He still feels so good inside me.”

Michael was past the point of remembering the partner under him, just twitched and thrusting at the sensation of his husband using his hole until she moaned and arched, then he became away of that rhythmic clenching around him before he lost his ability to think completely when his husband emptying into him had him coming again. “Fuck,” was panted when Peter collapsed on top of them, “J, we crushing you?”

“No, sirs, I'm... quite enjoying the experience.”

Michael moaned, “Like this form, can we keep this as a roleplay setting for this again?”

Jarvis hummed, “One night stands don't generally involve the same person, sir.”

Michael hummed, “Baby boy, you good?”

Peter hummed back, “Gotta admit, freaked me out for a second.”

“Did my alert to you of the play not go through, sir?”

“No, it's there, my stupid ass didn't check my texts before coming home.”

Michael chuckled, “We good?”

“Mhm, god J, you are a bombshell, like damn, Morbie's got good tastes.”

“Yeah let's just sexualize Jarvis...”

“Jarvis is sexy as fuck... no matter what he looks like. You can't change my mind.”

Michael nuzzled against a soft breast, “J, thanks for being my first experience with the opposite gender.”

“I must admit, sir, I wasn't too sure if you'd enjoy this... I was going to offer modifications should it become a problem.”

“Nah, love you J, no matter what form you're in. Glad we, glad we at least tried this. Gotta say, best part was getting Peter to rage fuck me and still getting you off.”

“It was, quite enjoyable sir.”

Peter finally pulled out, making Michael shift before he could get off of Jarvis, “Still say you are hot, J.”

Jarvis actually rolled her eyes and spread her legs, “Would young sir like to enjoy my current form as well? It will take some time to reform to my default.”

“Can I?” Peter bounced, “God you just, did you make an algorithm on the perfect form because-”

Jarvis chuckled, “No, sir. I just used a few choice settings, and a bit of guess work as I have no prior knowledge of Michael's preferences in women, at least sexually.”

Michael grabbed Peter's arm before he could shift forward, “No.”

“But-”

“Someone was naughty boy, not checking his texts when he knew we were planning a scene...”

Peter actually whined, “But, it's an honest mistake!”

“J, interested in another go?”

“Always, sir,” Jarvis spread her beautiful legs again.

“Good, cause god you felt good.”

“You did as well, sir.”

“Say when,” Michael smirked as he slid back into her, angling her legs higher, thrusting deep and fast the way Jarvis had originally wanted.

Jarvis breast jiggled with every slamming thrust, her eyes never leaving Peter's sad face before she laid back and moaned, chanting how good it felt, how close she was before, “When,” Jarvis' legs trembled and she arched back and moaned as Michael finally came inside her.

Michael panted, “Still green?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Fuck, too hot not to be green,” Peter moaned and panted, “Can I, please Daddy? J looks like- wanna make her make those sounds too.”

Michael smiled as he helped Jarvis settle on those shaky heels, “So, interested in staying the night?”

Jarvis did that giggle that Michael just loved, “I'm interested in staying a lot longer than that.”

Peter was still being pouty, “Can I make J feel good before she has to go back to normal? Haven't... haven't gotten to yet.”

“Maybe, after-”

“After, sir?”

“After I get my tongue between those gorgeous thighs. If that's something you're interested in.”

Jarvis grinned, “I am very interested in that, sir.”

 

 


End file.
